


Fuck me when nobody's watching

by Anonymous



Series: Exploring some kinks [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: AU, Clothed Wetting, Dom!Sungjin, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Sub!Wonpil, Wetting, lapwetting, side jaehyungparkian, sungpil, water sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Wonpil wants attention, and gets it.





	Fuck me when nobody's watching

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like omorashi yall

"Sungjin," Wonpil whined loudly as his arm was stuck to the chair Sungjin had tied him onto. His bladder was screaming for mercy as he was trying to hold it all together

"Something wrong?" His eyes were fixed onto the TV-screen. It made Wonpil feel even smaller, yet more frustrated. The sub was wiggling in his seat and all Sungjin could care about was the stupid detective show.

"I- Can you please let me go?" Sungjin didn't answer, didn't move. He only shot, for not even a second, a glance and Wonpil who sat in the corner of the living room before looking back at the TV.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I need to pee," Wonpil whined again. Sungjin scoffed and Wonpil knew that he wouldn't let him out of this- he was being bad today, yes. But he wanted attention. Don't get Wonpil wrong, he's an angel and almost never gets punished -he also hates getting punished and lucky for Sungjin who hates doing it. But Sungjin had been caught up into working extra and their late-night cuddle sessions have been changed into Wonpil laying alone, waiting for Sungjin to come back. He was dying to get some attention from the older male for a while now, but today, he was just extra.

"Okay."

"What?"

"Okay." Sungjin untied Wonpil and made him sit beside him on the couch. Wonpil was sweating. He had no idea what Sungjin was trying to do with this.

"You're gonna sit on my lap, completely still and if you don't-" Sungjin hissed a bit as his face got closer to Wonpil's "-then I will tell the whole band our little secrets." Wonpil hated this. He never liked having any of his sex life public, he wasn't like Jae and Brian who would fuck each other in the car on their way home. He wasn't like that.

"N- No please..."

"Agree?" Wonpil sighed.

"Yes."

"Good." Sungjin gave Wonpil a quick kiss before making him sit on his lap. The task seemed easy, sitting completely still. But with a full -and on the edge of breaking- bladder, it was harder. He wanted to squirm, hold himself, but all he could do was tighten his muscles, but even that was almost impossible when you had the hottest, most handsome boyfriend who could make anyone just weak by just giving a sly grin.

"Fuck," Wonpil whispered as he felt a slight leakage. Sungjin wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Shhh," he whispered into Wonpil's ear. "It's fine." Was this fine? Was this really fine? It was rather gross, wasn't it? But the dom couldn't care less about the wetness that started to slowly spread on his thigh.

"What if someone comes into the living room now? Dowoon is still in his bedroom, they can come back home at either moment," Sungjin said, his grabby hands slowly making their way under Wonpil's striped button-up t-shirt.

"I- Sungjin I really need to-"

"Color?"

"Green but-"

"Let is go." That was enough for Wonpil to just melt into the touch, losing complete control over his bladder and making a big mess. His light blue jeans completely soaking in the liquid and making them shiny and a way darker colour. The liquid that didn't get soaked in my his jeans, were soaked in by Sungjin's gray sweatpants, shirt, but also the couch. God- Wonpil would get in so much trouble. But the release of it, made him feel so, so, so good.

"Hmm, how does that feel baby?" The older kissed Wonpil's neck, biting and sucking on it leaving the marks Wonpil loved to see. He loved to see those bruises, reminding everyone that he was Sungjin's.

"It feels-" Wonpil breathed out heavily as the stream finally stopped. "So good."

"How about we have some fun... Let me grab the lube and condoms."

And so, Sungjin came back with a box of condoms and the lube. He grinned a little as the dim lights made the whole atmosphere even better. Wonpil, who was still excited from what just happened, jumped up when he saw Sungjin.

"Strip for me." Wonpil nodded eagerly and unbuttoned his shirt and jeans, his underwear was completely soaked. Sungjin smiled and pushed Wonpil onto the couch, he hovered above him, letting the younger undress him. He applied some lube on his hands before he pulled Wonpil's underwear a bit down. He started with two fingers, slipping down his entrance, making the younger whine. Sungjin grinned and placed his lips onto Wonpil's. The kiss easily got heated as Wonpil felt like his stomach was burning. He bit on Sungjin's lips to control himself. Sungjin spread his fingers a bit and Wonpil moaned loudly.

"Fuck- Fuck- Fuck," he cried out as his nails dug into Sungjin's skin. The dom sucked on Wonpil's nipples as with his spare hand he started stroking Wonpil's length.

"I'm going in, okay?"

"Y- Yeah- Oh please do!" he begged. Sungjin smiled and grabbed one of the condoms. He did it onto his own dick.

"Are you ready?"

"Oh- Y- Yes... Please fuck me," he moaned. Sungjin laughed and thrusts his dick inside of Wonpil, his hips buckled up and he moaned loudly.

"Shh," Sungjin whispered. "We don't want anyone to find out." Wonpil whimpered as Sungjin started stroking his dick again.

"S- Sungjin I'm gonna-"

"Not yet princess," Sungjin whispered. He kissed Wonpil's bare skin again. Wonpil whined as he pulled on Sungjin's hair. Sungjin thrust his dick deeper and on the rhythm that was heard from Dowoon's room, they started doing it.

"Okay you can come in three, two, one-" Wonpil spurted, sperm leaking and dripping out of his dick and he sobbed as his back arched. Sungjin fell on top of Wonpil, kissing his neck a little, sweat was dripping from both foreheads.

"Shower?"

"Yes."

They took their clothes and put them in the washing machine.

"What are we gonna do about the couch?"

"We'll get some people to clean it, it will be fine..."

And so, when Jae and Brian came home, they saw the huge stain and actually weren't surprised. A couple of days ago, Sungjin had asked Jae about the so-called kink “omorashi” and Brian explained, with his face bright red, how he and Jae would sometimes use it as a punishment system. Later that night, Brian told Jae about his conversation with Sungjin, so the two members knew exactly what had happened.

"Should we put the covers in the washing machine?" Jae nodded. They could hear the shower running before the moaning started again. Jae sighed.

"Let's first do this and then go out again, we'll take Dowoon with us."

"Deal."


End file.
